


Sneaky Photos

by RedwoodRRoad



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwoodRRoad/pseuds/RedwoodRRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt joins his husband outside for a comfortable evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really weird dream last week, and at the end of it, I sort of dreamt up half this scene. I hope you enjoy it! It's in two parts in my Livejournal, but it's not that long(?) so I decided to mash it all together into one here.

Grinning to himself, Kurt practically skipped out to where Blaine sat on the patio and slipped his arm under Blaine's as he sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey," he greeted happily as Blaine turned his head to him, giving him a soft peck on his cheek as Blaine watched him with a similar grin.

"Hey yourself," Blaine replied, adjusting his arm to give Kurt's arm more room. Kurt leaned on his husband as he watched Blaine go back to checking his email on his phone.

They sat there silently together, and eventually Kurt looked up at the sky beyond their porch, and after a moment, Blaine put his phone down on the glass table and looked up to the clear sky. Kurt dropped his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

"I haven't held onto you like this for a long time," Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine hummed. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Don't you notice how I hold you?" He asked half-playfully.

Blaine blinked and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Kurt felt himself be lifted with Blaine's shoulder. "I guess I don't usually notice. I'm sorry, Beautiful," he replied finally, putting his other hand on Kurt's and rubbing his soft skin gently.

 

They sat there silently for a moment, but soon Kurt felt Blaine patting his hand as he squirmed a a little in his seat. Kurt looked to Blaine as Blaine himself gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, honey, I gotta pee real quick," he apologized softly, "I'll be right back." Kurt nodded and took his arm out from under Blaine's. Blaine quickly rose, nervous as he sort of rushed into the house.

Kurt watched him, feeling a warm yet somehow odd feeling of domesticity wash over him. He turned back around caught sight of Blaine's phone sitting innocently on the table. Smirking to himself, he grabbed the phone and unlocked it, having known the password for years. He ignored the currently-open mail application and located the camera function. As if he was 20 again, he began taking pictures of himself.

He started with silly pictures--making faces and using odd angles--before slowly delving into nicer, more sensual photos: smiles, quarter-turned smirks, fingers-on-the-mouth pinups, and eventually just serious photos with the sky and the sun in the background to make the photos more lovely. He was sure Blaine would love them if he ever found them.

Before long, he closed the application and locked the phone, returning it to its place on the table before looking up again and relaxing into the chair. After about a minute, he heard the sliding glass door open again, and he smiled to himself even before his husband leaned down to kiss him on the side of his forehead.

"Sorry, baby, I'm back," Blaine whispered as he sat back into his own chair again. Kurt smiled at him happily as he returned his arm under Blaine's.

"All better, Bladder Master?" He asked sarcastically, knocking his foot into Blaine's leg playfully.

Blaine threw him a confused look with a bob of his head before giving him a playful smile in return.

Once again, they returned to their prior position watching the sky. After a long moment, Kurt felt a shiver run through him.

"Cold?" Blaine asked, removing his arm from Kurt's hold and draping it around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing him close. Kurt nodded silently. Blaine then began to get up, helping Kurt up with him as he grabbed his phone. They moved into the house where it was much warmer, and Kurt immediately sighed with relief. As Blaine slipped his phone into his pocket, he looked to Kurt as the man gave him a suggestive head nod upwards as if silently suggesting to head upstairs. Raising his eyebrows with an excited grin, Blaine locked the sliding door and stepped up to his husband, placing a hand low on his back as they started down the hall towards the stairs.

 

About a week later, Blaine was nearly falling asleep in his own office. It was a break period for him, and he was _beyond_ thankful for it. As much as he loved teaching, sometimes the high school drama can be too much to bear on a Friday afternoon when all he wanted was to be done with the week. Now he understands how Will Schuester felt when he was doing this exact job thirty years ago.

Shaking his sleep-addled brain out of the nap he almost nodded into, Blaine pulled out his phone and checked it for messages. He tried not to wince at the time: it was still very early in the afternoon, and he had about three hours left, not including the possible hour of in-office grading afterwards. For messages, nothing. Not even a coincidental text from Kurt that would otherwise distract him from his boredom.

Sighing, Blaine unlocked his phone anyway and decided to pass the time by filtering through his photos. He was immediately surprised to see an entire group of photos of his own husband smiling at him. Scrolling up and down, his face split in a wide grin when he reached a series of extraordinarily-ridiculous faces. Only when he reached the beginning did he start looking at them. He laughed loudly at the silly faces, lingering on a few to really appreciate expressions that Kurt would never allow himself to make in any form of public. Once he reached the more serious and intimate faces, Blaine's heart soared at how loving the smiles were. Soon, his mouth fell open at some of the sexier photos: Kurt's head down-turned and eyes peeking up under those long lashes. Blaine had to lean forward a bit as he squirmed upon reaching a few with Kurt's fingers by his lips and one even in his mouth with his little, pink tongue just barely in view between his equally-pink lips. All had an instance of hard bedroom eyes and really made Blaine want to lock the doors of his office, close the blinds, and use these photos for possibly _unintended_ purposes.

As he moved through more photos, he reached a set of beautiful pictures with the sun and the sky in the background, and Blaine caught himself gasping at--again--how lovely his husband looked. One of the last ones made him stop and just marvel. Spontaneously, he located the function to change his phone's background and immediately set it to that photo. He escaped out of his photos to simply stare at his porcelain husband's profile: face turned up slightly and eyes just barely lidded, the smallest smile ghosting his perfect lips, and his lovely skin contrasted against the darkening sky behind him. His auburn hair swept high, but the hairspray broke a bit in some places and made a small tuft of hair fall on his forehead. The eyes were arguably the best part: a lovely light blue to provide a similar contrast with the darker shades of blue behind him. If his phone took better pictures, Blaine was sure he could zoom in to see the flecks of gold he normally sees in those incredible eyes.

Blaine felt like he was falling in love all over again.

When he arrived home later that day and immediately saw Kurt preparing dinner in the kitchen, he dropped everything. Kurt smiled at him and called to him with a typical greeting, but Blaine ignored it and stepped right up to him, sweeping him into his arms and hugging him tightly, nosing into his neck as Kurt speechlessly and almost confusedly brought his hands up to hold Blaine in return.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Wordlessly, Blaine took out his phone and unlocked it, showing Kurt the screen as he pulled back to smile lovingly at him. Kurt flicked his eyes over the photo, his memory flicking to last week's sneaky self-photoshoot.

"I guess you found them," he mused with a smirk.

Blaine grinned wider and nodded. "I found them... and I love them."

Kurt sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he swayed playfully. "I hoped you would," he teased.

Blaine continued grinning as he put his phone down on the counter and stepped back to let Kurt turn back to the stove, sliding his fingers down his husband's back and resting comfortably on the base. The fingers on his other hand absently ran over his phone, the photo of Kurt staying bright as the pair of men exchanged their typical end-of-day conversation.


End file.
